


blink | the 30 day OTP challenge between my ocs

by orphan_account



Category: Barely Blinking - Unpublished Novel, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Abuse, Alice isn't evil, Angst, As I said: SHAPESHIFTING, Bella is a bit evil, Cheating with People's Aliases/Other Forms, Demons, Descendants of the Grim Reaper, F/F, Gay, Grim Reapers, In some chapters, Kind of cheating, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, Minor cross-dressing, Neither is Bella, Shapeshifting, biokinesis, like there's some angst, maybe a little, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one of the descendants of the grim reaper, belladonna, who dons the title of "belladonna the wicked" falling in love with the skinny and anxious roslyn lewis? who'd of thought? - rosladonna





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges:  
> 1.) Holding Hands  
> 2.) Cuddling Somewhere  
> 3.) On A Date  
> 4.) Kissing  
> 5.) Wearing Each Other's Clothing  
> 6.) Watching A Movie  
> 7.) Cosplaying  
> 8.) Shopping  
> 9.) Hanging Out With Friends  
> 10.) Arguing  
> 11.) Making Up Afterwards  
> 12.) Making Out  
> 13.) Eating Ice Cream  
> 14.) Genderswapped  
> 15.) In A Different Clothing Style  
> 16.) During Their Morning Ritual(s)  
> 17.) Spooning  
> 18.) Doing Something Together  
> 19.) In Formal Wear  
> 20.) Dancing  
> 21.) Cooking/Baking  
> 22.) In Battle, Side-By-Side  
> 23.) Wearing Kigurumis  
> 24.) With Animals  
> 25.) Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes  
> 26.) Getting Married  
> 27.) On One Of Their Birthdays  
> 28.) Doing Something Ridiculous  
> 29.) Doing Something Sweet  
> 30.) Doing Something Hot

Holding hands with Belladonna was like holding the hands of a marble statue, slick and flawless, but cold as snow. 

However, holding hands with Roslyn was like holding a warm handful of sand fresh off the beach, slightly burning your fingers from contact from the sun, but you enjoyed the blissful warmth. 

Their hands melded together perfectly, the shapes, a slender and sharp meets a freckled and soft, their scars matched like puzzle pieces. Bella's ghastly fingernails, reaching about 5 inches long of glossy black polish rested gently against the tips of Roslyn's fingers, close to harming her but never going in for the kill. 

The girl rested her head against Belladonna's slumped shoulder, quite the descendant of the Grim Reaper she was, causing a smirk to rise on Bella's painted lips. The girl was hers. 


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello i am gay

Their bodies fit together well, Bella's thick frame cocooning Roslyn's thin stature, her ribs peaking out her sweater, her hip bones protruding from her jeans, which Bella observed with great displeasure. 

Roslyn shivered, which Bella snarled at, she wanted desperately to keep the girl perfectly safe and perfectly warm, if she couldn't achieve merely that, what kind of demon-gone-good was she? Belladonna pulled Roslyn in closer, the girl in between sleep and consciousness, Bella tried fiercely to radiate body heat onto Roslyn, but she failed having hardly any, being just a bit undead. 

Apparently, Roslyn was more awake than asleep, as she spoke in a petite voice, "Don't sweat it." The human yawned before scooting her body towards Bella's curves, moving Bella's arms towards her own hips, finally rested her head on Bella's retired heart. The creature smiled with pleasure before coating her eyes with her lids, and falling into a dream filled slumber. 


	3. On A Date

Belladonna prepared it, only the best for her girl. She'd painted her lips with a darkened black, glossy and slick, that complimented her shiny and sharpened teeth, snarling in the mirror. Accenting her coal eyes with a golden colour which she'd never donned before, but realizing how sexy it looked on her, decided to continue this new look, but telling Roslyn it symbolized the fact that she'd once been evil but was now chaotic neutral. 

Swiftly she tightened her platinum blonde hair up into a high ponytail, in which it only reached her upper back now, her lengthened hair was not going to be a problem tonight. 

Over her casual corset, was a polished and fitting dress, stopping just before her knees and hugging every curve, which suited her well, and Bella had chosen her makeup's colour palette finely, as the dress also bore accents of gold, matching her face perfectly. 

While Bella had hastily stolen the bathroom, Roslyn decided not to wait for her lover to finish, as she knew very well that'd she'd hog it for over an hour, and put the thought to rest, and claimed the closet. 

Roslyn pulled a white transparent shirt around her shoulders, before slipping every button through it's loophole, then pulled a pumpkin orange jumper over it. She pulled a pair of slacks over her waste, no hassle minding her thin frame, finally she fitted her feet with a pair of wool socks and Sperry's. Once she realized Bella had left the bathroom, she had decided to clean her glasses for the occasion. 

"Bells? You look stunning." Roslyn had commented upon seeing the demonic woman. Bella appeared in front of her lover supernaturally, holding the girl's chin tightly with her fingers teasingly, then pecking Roslyn's soft lips. 

"Only the best." 


	4. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what up my name's jared i'm nineteen and i never fucking learned how to 
> 
>  
> 
> write

Kissing Belladonna was like locking lips with a marble statue, just like it was holding her hand, but the statue was alive, and everywhere. Roslyn was shorter than Bella, so she had to stand on the ball's of her feet to reach the demon's lips, and Bella's strength was her foundation.

Bella always wrapped her arms around Roslyn's lower back, while Roslyn's arms snaked around the creature's neck, letting her hair pool in her hands. 

Roslyn's lips were soft and tasted like fresh peaches with a hint of green tea, they were soft, and Bella always expected them to be chapped, even though Roslyn carried around just about fifty tubes of Burt's Bees. Roslyn was so skinny in Bella's arms, so she was able to hoist the girl up easily, and Roslyn was able to rest her legs around Bella's hips. 

It was a combination of regret and bliss forever. 


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADaM!

Roslyn wore the corset around her tiny frame, which of course, needed no slimming whatsoever, while Bella tentatively tied it behind her. Bella hoisted up her laciest skirt, which reached a few inches above Roslyn's knees, which had already been covered in fishnet stockings, finally, Bella pulled out a pair of glossy heels. Finishing Roslyn, she began to look toward to the clothes her lover had taken off. 

She pulled a maroon sweater over her head, which was slightly oversized for Roslyn but a tight fit for Bella, it had a turtleneck, which swallowed up a few inches of Bella's pale neck. 

The demon pulled an elastic plaid skirt over her hips, which was a mixture of fall colours and fell far below her knees, finally a pair of white stockings and Sperry's remained. "Ugh, how do you wear these, love? They show..no skin?" Bella complained, reviewing her appearance in the mirror, but Roslyn blushed at her lover's clothing. 

Bella looked up to Roslyn, and gasped, she hadn't taken a very long look at her girlfriend's outfit, and was shocked by how fucking gorgeous she was. Supernaturally, she sped towards Roslyn, twirling her hair, smiling, running her hands down the other girl's hips. 

Belladonna lifted the girl, who giggled while the demon spun her round, before kissing her softly. 


	6. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i grant you frankincense.  
> thank you.  
> and i grant you mhyrr.  
> thank you.  
> murDER!  
> huh! judas!? no!

Roslyn had to drag Belladonna to the theatre, the demon wasn't very big on movies, but after a quick summary of the film, she complied. Even though Bella was centuries old, she realized she had never seen the film, while Roslyn, being a vintage junkie, had seen it several times. 

Roslyn originally sat in her own seat, but Bella had begged her to sit in her lap, and eventually, and reluctantly, Roslyn agreed, and sat on the creature's chunky thighs, and Bella had began placing small kisses on the girl's revealed neck, small squeaks escaping Roslyn's mouth. 

"Stop! There's people here!" 

"It's a dark ass, loud ass movie theatre, not a soul can hear you, love." Bella continued, placing small imprints of mascara on Roslyn's neck, curtesy of her butterfly kisses. 

"Ooh, this movie looks good." Bella commented, a mere second after it started. "Why do they only play it on Halloween?" 

Roslyn tilted her head in thought, "Cause its customary." 

The blood spattered words appeared on the screen, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." 

 


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought you were bae, but it turns out you're just fam.

"Why do I have to be the ages-dead ugly-ass poltergeist and you get to be the pretty girl in red?" The demon girl complained, tightening a striped tie, while Roslyn was bent over dusting underneath her eyes with a rose coloured eye shadow. 

"Because I...look good in red." Belladonna looked over to the bent girl, observing her in her wild crimson dress. 

"Hmm, good point." Bella continued painting her face a gruesome pale green. 

Instead of the striped suit Roslyn had picked, she wore a fitting dress, a tight latex strangling her frame, matched with a jet black pair of heels. 

"Also," Roslyn continued, "Your name starts with a B, so does Beetlejuice." 

"Well, Lydia starts with L, and Roslyn doesn't." 

"But I have an L in my name." 

"Whatever. I have two." 

"I guess that's true, but I'm human, and you're a demon, and so is Beetlejuice." 

Belladonna switched to painting her lips a matte black, then highlighting her eyes with a pale violet becoming dark. 

Finally, she styled her hair crazily, while Roslyn recreated Lydia's uniquely made bangs. 

Belladonna placed one hand on her hip, which Roslyn slipped her hand in through, placing it on her own, and they continued out the door. 


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sucking my own dikk and dyyyIng.

Roslyn had been looking for a new pair of glasses for about an entire 4 hours, and she was still stuck on three pairs that looked the exact same. 

Bella yawned for just about the third time, blinking boredly, then tapping her clawed fingers against the leather of the sofa she waited on. 

"Lyn, it's been just about a century and think you should be finishing up." 

Roslyn sighed, her arms dropping to her side, tilting her head angrily at the creature. 

"Fine. Ten more minutes until Hot Topic."

Bella groaned but complied. 

••• 

Finally entering Hot Topic, Bella's eyes widened in excitement of the store. 

A cashier approached them with a smile. "Hello, can I help you find anything?" 

Bella, without breaking her smile or exciting pose, answered simply, "No." 

The cashier smiled, then disappeared back into the tangles of clothing and various products. 

Roslyn gently pushed Bella forward, and she ran happily deeper into the shop, while Roslyn chuckled at her girlfriend's happiness. 

 


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parents please excuse my potty mouth but sHUT THE FUCK UP

The living room was set up with a worn brown couch, which Roslyn loved dearly, but Bella looked extremely out of place, with her platinum blonde hair and entirely black clothing. 

Bella sat down first, while Roslyn climbed into her lap, and being shorter and skinnier than Bella, fit perfectly. 

"So, I invited Alice, who did you invite?" 

"Edgar aka Baya." 

Roslyn scrunched her nose in a confused manner. 

"Ah." She replied finally. 

A knock came at the door, which Bella supernaturally opened, revealing Alice, wearing a pale pink button down and navy jeans, while Edgar wore a soft orange shirt and loose brown sweatpants.

"Hello, my most gorgeous colleague." Bella greeted, which Roslyn, took normally, as Bella was often extremely flirtatious.

Edgar bowed before them and took a seat, while Alice followed behind.

"Hello, Alice."

Alice nodded happily.

"Can I get you lovelies a drink?" Bella said seductively.

"Yes, Hostess Belladonna. I'd prefer a glass of red wine." Bella smiled toothily, then snapping only for it to appear in Edgar's hand. 

"Thank you." He replied before talking a sip. 

"Uh, water?" Alice suggested, Bella snapped again, and it popped in her hands, and she jumped at it, nearly spilling the drink. 

"Well, what shall the subject be?" Bella asked sexily, Roslyn adored when she became more Reaper than Human, making her professional and neat.

Except she only did it around Edgar. 

Though blushing profusely, she did nothing to hide it. 

"Well, having humans present, I'd suggest recent movies, books, or topics." Edgar spoke softly, Roslyn rolled her eyes, normally she wouldn't do this but she despised Edgar. 

"Ah, yes, how about the new Star Wars?" Alice replied. 

"Ah yes, I was heavily disappointed when Finn and Poe Dameron did not share a kiss." Edgar shared. 

•••

Roslyn and Alice had shared humanly conversations, while Edgar and Belladonna discussed Reaper matters in the kitchen. 

"I'll go check on them." Roslyn commented. 

Edgar was pressed against Belladonna, who was obviously initiating the kiss, she had her hands wrapped tightly around him, he was revealing the crook over his neck, where Bella placed small kisses. 

Roslyn dropped her glass of tea, in which alarmed Bella and Edgar, both looking towards the origin of the noise. 

"Roslyn?" Bella asked softly, slowly approaching her. Roslyn felt tears well up in her eyes, she could feel her hand shaking, she could feel Alice walk up behind her trying to figure what the hell had happened, she could feel white-hot anger burning behind her eyes, like a dormant volcano heating up once again. 

"NO!" She screamed, and skidded towards the door, in only a thin grey T-shirt and navy blue shorts, mere wool socks and saddle shoes being the rest of her outfit. The cold wrapped her like a blanket of snow, but she ignored it, the anger so hot she didn't feel any of the pain. She heard the creaking door swing open, and she knew it was Bella. 

"ROSLYN!" She yelled, and it sounded like 60 voices at once, but the girl continued walking. Belladonna, paranormally appeared in front of Roslyn to stop her in her tracks, grabbing ahold of her body. 

"Let go of me." Roslyn urged but Bella would not comply, she only stared at the girl, darkness coating her eyes, and the anger in Roslyn began seeping away and turning into fear. 

"Please don't do this." She whimpered. 


	10. Arguing + Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin! kevin! watch the light! 
> 
> yeah, dude. 
> 
> (light is smashed 0.5 seconds)

Bella had forced Edgar to drive Alice back home and to not come back unless invited once again, a jet black coat still covering her pupils and iris, making her look demonic and crazed. 

"Bella, after all we've been through, I'm not entirely convinced you love me, but after all these years, my worries began to fade. They've returned." Roslyn spat at the grim descendant. 

"Don't say that, I love you, Roslyn. You know the abilities of Reaper, hm? Mind-control?" Bella suggested, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, but Roslyn swatted her away. 

"Not over other reapers. Cut the bullshit, Bella, you were caught in the act." A millisecond after the words left Roslyn's mouth Bella's hands twisted around her girlfriend's neck, mid-breath, leaving red imprints from underneath her palm, her claws pressing stingily but not breaking the skin. Bella slid her girlfriend up the wall by the neck, giving her a view of the Reaper's glossy black eyes. 

"Buh-buh-Bella, puh-please, l-let go...." Roslyn's face gained a reddish tint as conscious began to fade from her body, before Bella let go, and as Roslyn fell to the floor, her consciousness revived. 

"I-i'm sorry...." Roslyn pleaded, and the demon's eyes returned to their milky green colour, scooping her girlfriend up in her arms. 

"That's all I wanted to hear." A twisted smile tore across Bella's slick black lips, a sliver of black remaining in her eyes. 


End file.
